


Обломок

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [25]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Мерфи собирает свою жизнь из обломков.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Обломок

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 25. Обломок

Жизнь Мерфи похожа на странное мозаичное панно, которое постепенно складывается из обломков разной величины. Вот его детство. Это огромный булыжник, топорно вставленный на краю, чтобы и не забыть и не потерять в памяти, но он уже не так важен сейчас. Из этого прошлого он протянул через годы только одного брата.  
Ещё один обломок крепко гнездится поближе, его вера теперь непоколебима, он знает, что будет действовать согласно законам божьим, он откуда-то помнит слова молитвы, которая никогда напрямую не передавалась его отцом ему и Коннору.  
Мерфи скрывает среди крупных обломков самые потаённые мысли и тайны, вбивает между значительными событиями мелкие камни и ждёт, пока ему представится возможность поделиться с Коннором. Братья совпадают в мыслях и действиях, они две шестерёнки, вертящиеся в едином темпе и в одном направлении. Но иногда Мерфи думает, что не всё так гладко и брат не примет его самого стыдного признания.  
Коннор невозмутим, он лишь криво изгибает рот в подобии улыбки и дёргает Мерфи за плечо на себя. Мерфи сейчас легко, на душе тепло и в голове пусто, Коннор целует его рот развязно и пошло, заставляя сгорать от стыда и радости. МакМанусы вместе и заодно. Мелкий обломок тайны разрастается и занимает свою нишу главных воспоминаний, когда Коннор раздевает их обеих, торопится сорвать всю одежду рывком и разом, а Мерфи трогает родное лицо, закапывает пальцы в короткие волосы, боясь оторвать ладони.  
— Ты же накручивал себя? Да, Мерф? — Коннор растирает широкими мазками ладоней плечи и грудь, цепляет мозолями напрягшиеся соски и спускается пальцами ниже. Между ними мало места, Мерфи всё ещё тянется к брату, обводит подушечкой пальца скулы, цепляет тонкие губы.  
— В законах…  
— Молчи, не порть всё. Там нет ничего такого. Любовь — не грех, — Коннор убедителен, он решает метания Мерфи всего парой фраз. Может и врёт, да наверняка же. Сейчас становятся неважными разговоры пастыря.  
Коннор увлекает Мерфи за собой, укладывает его на себя, укрываясь им, добавляя жара распаленным телам. Мерфи был уверен, что всё случится наоборот, но его смелость непонятным образом улетучивается, и он следует за братом, за его желаниями и указаниями.  
Крестик бьётся о подбородок, Коннор рассматривает его расфокусированным взглядом темных глаз, а Мерфи вбивается в податливое и в то же время тугое отверстие, его член обволакивает влажным жаром со всех сторон, выбивая неуместные стоны из груди. Он хочет так много спросить, но возбуждение запечатывает Мерфи рот, вожделение к собственному брату вытесняет связные мысли, оставляя лишь звуки взаимодействия двух тел.  
Сигареты после оглушительного оргазма они извлекают из пачек синхронно, зажигалку делят одну на двоих, но выдохнутые струи дыма в потолок производят одновременно. Обломок любви к брату занимает свою нишу и перекрывает в мозаике недостающий элемент. Мерфи теперь чувствует себя целостным.


End file.
